


An Action Not To Be Regretted

by theladyunicorn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyunicorn/pseuds/theladyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn finally did it and she didn't' regret it one bit. Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Action Not To Be Regretted

Kathryn Janeway had been in love with her second in command Chakotay from not long after he had arrived on her ship. Every night she had the same dream of him making love to her on a deserted beach back home. She felt herself become aroused at the thought of her dream. It didn't take long until she found completion moaning her love's name. It was then that she decided that she might as well go for it. Sliding off her bed she walked over to Chakotay's door and knocked on it. As they were the captain and second in command they had interconnecting rooms though they didn't really use the connecting door. Opening the door Chakotay beckoned her to come in. Once the door was closed and before Chakotay could say anything she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

When they pulled apart for air Kathryn said, "I just wanted you to know that I loved you, Chakotay."

Smiling Chakotay replied with another kiss before saying "I love you too Kathryn." That kiss was an action that Kathryn would never regret


End file.
